


Show Me?

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, HHBingo2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Mutual Masturbation, Ottery St Catchpole, Previous Sexual Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, The Burrow (Harry Potter), sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: One late night, in a small room in the Burrow, two girls started talking about sexual experiences. One thing led to the other, and their trust was so solid, they decided to explore with each other to their mutual satisfaction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020
> 
> square filled: Ottery St. Catchpole
> 
> I have tagged Underage because when Hermione talks about her sexual relationship with Viktor Krum, she is 15 and he is 17 at the time. This could squick some people out, so don't read if that would be an issue for you.
> 
> Also at the time of this story, Ginny is 15 and Hermione is 16 as it is the summer before Hermione's sixth year when she would be turning 17. Please take note of this as well before reading. 
> 
> While it is not really "underage" in my mind bc I feel like this is usually when girls and boys start exploring their sexual desires, I don't want anyone who would have an issue with them not being of legal age in England (16) to read this and it cause issues. I'm basically just covering my ass. 
> 
> currently unbeta'd but thank you Ely and Elissa for reading it over for me!
> 
> anyway,   
> enjoy~
> 
> xoxox.

**Show Me? (or, Pinky Promises)**

_ by FaeOrabel _

* * *

“Hermione, are you awake?” Ginny whispered into the quiet night. They were in their shared room in the Burrow. It was warm for a summer’s night in Ottery St. Catchpole. 

“I am now, what’s up?” Hermione responded and rolled over on her bed so that she was facing the bed of the other girl across the way. 

In reality, she had been lying awake for a couple of hours, much like Ginny, it seemed. 

“Do you ever think about…”

“What?” Hermione prompted when the girl trailed off and didn’t continue. 

“Sex?” She finished quietly. 

“What?” Hermione asked, not because she didn’t hear the other girl, but because she was shocked by her line of questioning. 

It was the summer before Hermione’s sixth year and Ginny’s fifth. Sure, she was a warm-blooded female, bent on spontaneous bursts of arousal. But she’d never talked about it with anyone before. Other than talking to the reason for her arousal. 

“Do you ever think about sex? What it will be like?” Ginny continued, hearing the curious and non-judgemental tone to Hermione’s voice, gaining courage. 

They both pushed their covers off and sat up in their beds. Hermione stayed with her feet covered, but Ginny kicked out of them and swung her legs around to face Hermione. Hermione cast a quiet  _ lumos _ so they could see each other’s faces without the harsh shine of the overhead lights. 

“I mean, sure…” Hermione answered quietly and blushed slightly, thinking about her minor forays into sexual territory. 

“Wait, are you not a virgin? And you didn’t  _ tell _ me?” Ginny asked excitedly.

“No! No,” Hermione tried to regulate her volume so no nosy mums or brothers came snooping or eavesdropping. “I am, but I’ve done other things. Sort of.”

Hermione bit her lip, and looked off at the foot of her bed instead of into the expectant eyes of Ginny. The excited redheaded girl got up out of her bed and hopped over to Hermione’s. She jumped into a sitting position in one fluid motion, landing opposite Hermione, missing her legs thankfully. She sat with her legs crossed like a kindergartener waiting for story time. 

“You have to tell me everything. Who was it?  _ When  _ was it? It wasn’t Ron, was it?” Her last question was decidedly less excited and more bordering disgusted. 

“No, it wasn’t Ron… Do you really want to hear about this?” Hermione asked with an awkward chuckle. 

“Of course!” Ginny exclaimed and then both girls held their breath and listened to the house for any telltale signs of someone else being awake. 

When nothing moved or made a creak, Ginny and Hermione locked gazes and burst out in quiet laughter. Hermione had worried that all of Catchpole could’ve heard Ginny. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you. But no judgments, right?” Hermione held out her pinky finger for Ginny to take. 

This was something they did when they wanted to talk about private things that they wanted to admit and stay between just them two. Ginny smiled wide and wrapped her own pinky around Hermione’s. 

“Of course. Now, spill,” Ginny teased and scooted closer when Hermione sat up and crossed her legs as well. 

“Viktor Krum in fourth year. It was maybe a month after the ball?” Hermione started explaining, Ginny’s mouth dropped in awe, but she said nothing, in case an interruption would throw the story off. “We were hanging out in the library just before curfew and he asked if he could walk me back to the common room. Next thing we both knew, we were locking ourselves in an abandoned classroom and trying to eat each other’s faces off. Ugh, his hands, Ginny, his hands. I thought his lips were amazing, but they had nothing on his hands.”

“What did you all end up doing?” Ginny asked breathlessly. 

“He sat me on a desk and pulled up my skirt. He pulled off my knickers and pocketed them — I still never got them back. He touched me… down there. It was the first time I ever had an orgasm, and it was the strangest but most amazing feeling I’ve ever had. It was like all my muscles were tightening at once and then they all released at the same time,” Hermione tried to explain to the best of her ability. 

“What did he do?” Ginny asked shyly.

“You know that little nub above your tunnel? Your clit? He rubbed that in circles and it felt so  _ good _ . He also fingered me, but I liked it better when he played with my clit. The next time he fingered me was better because he used two fingers. You remember his hands?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah, they were thick!” Ginny gasped and put a hand over her mouth, but listened in awe. 

“And his callouses from Quidditch just made it even better,” Hermione smirked when Ginny gasped again. 

“Oh my gods, that sounds amazing,” Ginny groaned and fanned herself, sagging in want. 

“I enjoyed fingering over oral, but he really enjoyed oral,” Hermione admitted shyly. 

“You mean you giving it to him? Or him giving it to you?” Ginny asked, alert again. 

“Him giving it to me,” Hermione bit her lip, “He actually never let me do anything to him. He always said he’d handle it, that he wanted to take care of me. He said that’s what got him off.”

“That’s like a dream, right there. All my friends always say men are selfish when it comes to sex. I wonder if it would be different with a woman?” Ginny wondered. 

“Probably, but Viktor was definitely  _ very  _ giving,” Hermione sighed wistfully. 

“Do you think…” Ginny trailed off again, getting quiet with her next question, but giving Hermione a guess as to what she was going to say. 

“What is it?” Hermione whispered back, hoping she was going to ask the question. 

“Do you think you could… show me?” Ginny whispered, her pupils blown wide when she looked into Hermione’s equally aroused gaze. 

Talking about her times with Viktor had not left her unaffected, and it seemed like it got to Ginny just as much. Hermione nodded. 

“Lean back against the wall with me,” she whispered. 

Ginny followed her lead and both girls turned so that they were facing the bed across the room and leaning against the wall that Hermione’s bed was pushed up to. They both watched each other as they pulled their nightgowns up over their hips so that their knickers were showing. Hermione and Ginny locked gazes as they both pushed their knickers down past their knees, lifting their hips in time with each other. 

“So, he took his middle finger,” Hermione showed Ginny by holding it up. The friend’s copied each other. “And he stuck it in his mouth to make it wet. Then he brought it down between my legs and started lightly circling my clit. It’s the most sensitive part for us.”

They continued like this, Hermione telling the other girl what to do by explaining in detail what Viktor did to her. How the older boy had increased in pressure and speed gradually, working Hermione up into a frenzy. She told Ginny how he would occasionally dip his finger inside of her and crook it in a come hither motion to push against the spongy part inside of her. Hermione explained how they couldnt adequately reach it because their fingers weren’t long enough, nor at the right angle. 

Ginny broke from here, and caught Hermione’s gaze. Both had the same thought and didn’t have to speak it out loud in order for them to each know what they wanted. Ginny leaned in first, but Hermione’s hand reached out to her first. 

Hermione’s fingers entered slowly, plunging deep then holding still. Ginny’s lips captured hers right as Hermione started pumping in and out of her. She added another finger and stretched the other girl. Ginny moaned into the kiss and Hermione used that to push her tongue in between the other girl’s lips. The kiss grew more frantic then, and Ginny similarly plunged her fingers inside Hermione. 

The girls were breathing heavy, and while Hermione started finger-fucking harder, Ginny remembered what her friend had said about enjoying her clit being teased better and rubbed tight circles over her. 

Ginny started moaning in earnest and Hermione broke the kiss, pushing the girl back onto the bed with her hand over her mouth. Ginny used her other hand to hold Hermione’s in place as she escalated towards her climax. 

Hermione bit down hard on her lip as she reached her tipping point and used her thumb to push on Ginny’s clit as she fucked her harder. Finally, the younger girl’s eyes rolled back into her head and they muffled her screams together. 

Breathing heavily, Hermione pulled her fingers out of the girl and leaned over her to press their foreheads together. Their eyes were closed as they came down from their high together, and slowly regained control of their breathing. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione locked gazes with Ginny and they started smiling and giggling to each other. 

“Wow,” Ginny breathed. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said the first time,” Hermione answered with a smirk. 

“That was amazing.”

“Agreed,” Hermione whispered. 

They both got up and righted themselves, pulling on their knickers and cleaning their hands with a quick  _ scourgify _ . When they turned back to each other before getting back into bed, they wrapped pinkies once again and smirked at each other. 

The next time they couldn’t sleep, Hermione showed Ginny how to do oral, and it became the redheads favorite. 

  
  



End file.
